


Better

by sssweetdisposition



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssweetdisposition/pseuds/sssweetdisposition
Summary: Lexa Woods has everything she’s ever wanted. Sort of. It’s behind closed doors that she gets to be with Clarke Griffin. They’re also only friends according to the blonde. Does Clarke share the thought that nothing would feel better than actually being together?





	Better

**Author's Note:**

> *crawls out of bushes* hi guys! Long time no see. I can’t promise more stories or updates, they may just spontaneously pop up as this one has, but I love each and every one of you that continues to read works for this ship. I don’t know what made me want to write this but I guess I just felt like I missed this and missed Clarke and Lexa a little bit so here’s something short for ya. If it seems a little familiar it’s because it’s been loosely based off Better by Khalid.

It’s been three months of sneaking around, telling little white lies, and avoiding prolonged gazes when they’re around their friends. It’s been three months of Lexa finally at least in some way having that one thing she never thought could ever be tangible. Sharing stolen kisses and lingering touches with the one person she’s always been drawn to. Spending hours on hours tracing the map of Clarke’s curves and slipping fingers through soft, blonde hair. Having countless nights spent tangled face to face in bed with no sound between them but all the unspoken words said through their open eyes. The mornings when she wakes to the delicious smell of food being made and the sight of a girl in her kitchen with nothing but her old college hoodie, hair pulled into a messy bun and hips swaying gently to the quiet radio.

 

It’s been three months since the first time Clarke kissed her on the way home from her sister’s birthday party, but it’s been forever since Lexa’s been in love with her.

 

It’s been three months and it hurts because Clarke is okay with the hushed whispers and fleeting smiles in the dark all while still only being friends but Lexa knows now that she’ll never feel anything better than truly being with her.

* * *

 

 

Everyone is gathered at Octavia and Lincoln’s for what she had said would be a small Valentine’s Day get together. There are decorations, and thumping music, and drinks, and it’s definitely more than just a few people. Really, Lexa should’ve known better than to trust Octavia’s word, especially since Raven had helped with most of the planning.

 

She walks into the kitchen to grab herself a beer. It’s February and her fingertips are still chilled from the frigid air outside but if she’s going to get through this night she’s going to need a bit of sustenance before she’s willing to mingle.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re hiding already.”

 

She turns after popping the top off her bottle and her mood instantly lightens. “I thought it was only gonna be a couple of us tonight, Linc. You know I can’t stand parties.” Her fake pout earns a chuckle and a light shove on the shoulder.

 

“You thought I could really say no to O?”

 

“Have some backbone.”

 

“Grow a pair and go say hi to Clarke.”

 

She can feel the way her cheeks flush at the mention of the name and she hates it. Hates that she’s quick to turn her attention to the living room where a certain someone is now present. Hates that she loves the way her heart is beating extra fast in her chest at the mere sight of one single person. She’s wearing her black jean pants with her black leather jacket and a gorgeous red top with lipstick to match and Lexa can’t be quite too sure if she’s having a really fantastic hallucination or if there’s actually the most gorgeous woman she’s ever seen standing a little more than a dozen feet away between the mess of so many others.

 

Nobody knows of their trysts and Lexa won’t say anything either out of respect for Clarke and her wishes to only be friends with a little bit of benefits. She also neglects to tell Clarke that those little bit of benefits are clearly now typical everyday acts of an actual relationship. But as life goes, just because they don’t know doesn’t mean they haven’t tried setting them up. Haven’t tried nudging each other in the same direction. Haven’t tried flat out telling the two of them that they’d be explosive together. And really, Lexa knows. She knows that every word leaves her hanging and waiting for more. That every touch leaves her starved. That every. single. kiss. sets her heart in a frenzy. That spending time with Clarke just feels undoubtedly right.

 

“Do we have to start this already?”

* * *

 

 

Lexa’s five drinks in and that’s dangerous because one-drink Lexa is slightly more relaxed, but five? Five-drink Lexa has loose lips and tingling hands and eyes for only one person. “You wanna dance?” she asks to the blonde.

 

“Lexa Woods wants to go in the big heap of sweaty bodies to dance?” Clarke laughs. Her smile is so wide and genuine and it takes the brunette a moment to realize words had actually come out. There’s a shrug and an “well alright then” before a warm hand slips into her own and gently pulls her towards where everyone else has deemed the dance floor. And when Clarke turns to bring Lexa closer by the waist she just about loses all sense of herself because she’s never seen anyone with such a deathly smoulder. It takes a shaky moment but her arms manage to take purchase on the blonde’s shoulders, fingers playing delicately at the baby hairs at the back of Clarke’s neck and finally their bodies get into a good rhythm with the incessantly pounding music.

 

“In five minutes I’m going to walk to the spare bedroom. Meet me there?” The heavy stare of ocean blue eyes is almost too much. All she can do is nod dumbly and swallow the lump stuck in her throat.

* * *

 

 

Clarke’s body bumps roughly into the grey wall, her breath momentarily catching but lips never breaking from Lexa’s. Their bodies are hot against each other and the feel of the blonde perfectly against her is almost enough to send her reeling. Small hands grasp at her shirt tightly while one of her own burns against the exposed bit of Clarke’s hip, pinning her to the hard surface while the other trails up her side, cupping her generous chest and kneading the way she knows the blonde likes. She breaks the kiss only to trail her lips to the column of a bared throat where she can feel heat and a quickened pulse, mouthing at it and tasting the slight sheen of sweat. Her head is cloudy. She knows it’ll hurt when they go back out of the room but she can’t seem to care.

 

“I love you.”

 

It’s so quiet and barely there that Lexa almost misses it through her haze. It makes her hands tremble and her lips instantly stop their ravaging. She has to close her eyes for a moment, moving her hands to brace the wall by Clarke’s head. When she gathers enough of her bearings she moves her head from the crook of her neck and looks her friend in the eyes. She’s not sure what she’s hoping to find, but what she knows is that Clarke looks scared. Looks like she can’t believe she just said what she did. Looks like she’s a deer in headlights wanting out so badly because she’s terrified. “Do you mean it?” she asks softly. Her hands slide from the wall down to hold shaking ones. A deep breath and a shake to clear her head and suddenly she feels like she can’t do this anymore. She can’t go another second without letting Clarke know that if she meant it, she’d be all in.

 

“I don’t know if you’ve realized, Clarke but I’ve been in love with you since tenth grade. I know we’re supposed to be just friends but every time I’m with you I swear I feel my feet leave the ground. I know you’re scared. I know that you’re not out to everyone and I know what happened with Finn was really fucked up. I respect giving you time to freely tell or not tell whenever you want but if it wasn’t supposed to mean anything and if you don’t see anything more with me then I don’t know if I can keep doing this to my heart. We’ve been a couple for the last three months, Clarke.”

 

She doesn’t realize she’s crying until she feels the wet warmth run down her cheek, quickly looking up and wiping it away. But then there are hands on her cheeks, wiping the tears for her and a gentle tug guiding her back to Clarke’s lips. It’s slow and patient and every bit as heart-stopping as their first kiss. Just as quickly as it started, Clarke has stopped it, instead gently resting their foreheads together. “I am so in love with you, Lexa Woods. Nothing feels better than this.”


End file.
